Message pour l'eternité
by Noa Maxwell
Summary: Quand la fin arrive , mieux vaut un message ... pour l'eternité


Autrice : Moi ! comment ça moi c'est subjectif..-_-..bon ok ! Noa Maxwell !  
  
Genre : one shot , a la limite du yaoi .POV de Duo  
  
Couple : bin .Duo/amitié avec/wufei ! j'ai bien dit AMI !  
  
Disclamer : Duo m'appartiens ! .-_-.je ment .c'est pas vrai -_-  
  
Note : cette fic est dédié a ma best friend ! qui adore Wufei ^^  
  
Pitite not : vive moi et Nat'chan ^^ lisez vite ses fic a L aussi !  
  
Pour me joindre : anaisk@libertysurf.fr  
  
Message pour l'éternité  
  
Seul . Je suis seul , il fait noir et j'ai peur . Je ne comprend plus ce qui m'arrive . Je voudrais ouvrir les yeux et voir le monde qui m'entoure , les oiseaux , les nuages , les arbres , le feu . Je veux même bien voir la guerre si c'est le prix à payer pour ouvrir les yeux ! . Mais je crois que j'ai trop peur ! La peur de le voir partir , la peur de tout perdre . Encore une fois ! Je n'ouvrirais pas les yeux , pas aujourd'hui , je suis si bien avec lui ! Ses grands yeux noirs , ses bras protecteurs . Je ne veux pas le voir partir , c'est mon meilleur ami , JE NE VEUX PAS !!!!. Pourtant . Pourtant je sais bien que ce moment arriveras ! Quand nos missions serons terminées . Si la guerre n'avais pas fais de nous des alliés , je crois que jamais nous ne serions devenus amis ! A première vu c'est vrai que nous sommes extrêmement différents ! Moi , assez petit (j'ai pas dit minuscule hein !__ ! QUOI ? vous savez pas ? bandes de BAKAS va ! pff.il faut que je me rende a l'évidence ! .si je ne fait rien il vas falloir qu'on se sépare.on va.DIVORCER !TT_TT ouin ouin ouin !!!!!TT_TT . comment ça je fais pitié ? .Meuh .JE BOUDE !è_é ............................................................................ ....................................................................... ...bon ... reprenons (sérieusement) Wufei c'est mon petit rayon de soleil asiatique ^_^(c'est sérieux ça ?-_-.perplexe !) L'autre jour , quand je lui ai dit ce que je pensait , il m'as dit « CARPE DIEM « .et vi ! monsieur a fait du latin ! alors moi , comme d'hab' j'ai rien piger . et quand il m'as dit que ça voulais dire « vivre au jour le jour » j'ai souri ! avant j'étais comme ça ! mais l'idée de le perdre me hante , hante mes pensée , mes rêves . Ça me fait penser a une chanson de Kyo . voilà ce que ça dit : Cette impression que nous avons d'avoir changer Quand la raison ne compte plus comme elle comptait Quand un prénom met d'la chaleur dans nos pensées Qu'on est plus seul, jamais Comme une revanche inespérée Comme une urgence a partager Une évidence en moi ce fait .  
  
Encore une mission finie ! c'était pas trop tôt ! pff . elle s'est éterniser cette mission -_-0 , 3 jours non stop ! j'suis grave crever ! bon . j'en étais ou ? à vi ! « care diem « . ce mot qui pour moi ne veut rien dire . vivre au jour le jour me fait mal ! je préfère rêver ! lui il est trop terre a terre , moi au contraire , je suis toujours dans la lune ou a fond dans mes trips . a part en mission bien sur ! fo pas croire que je fais que glandé hein ! je peux être sérieux aussi ! si si je vous assure ! pourquoi tout ses regards perplexe ! vu que je vous le jure ! le Shinigami ne ment jamais ! vous devriez le savoir ! . Il va me manqué ! ça c'est sur !mais . es ce que je lui manquerais moi ? pff . ces moments de bonheur ! j'aimerais qu'ils ne s'arrêtent jamais ! mais ce n'est qu'un désir !. une simple pensée qui ne se réaliseras jamais ! une simple utopie qui ne changeras rien a notre futur ! quoi que . je me sens vide de l'intérieur .j'ai peur de ce vide !et j'ai peur du néant ! en gros j'ai peur de la mort ! pourtant je suis Shinigami . I'm the death god . alors pourquoi j'ai peur de ça ? « la mort c'est la solitude. » oui c'est ça ! je crois que j'ai peur de me retrouver seul . encore une foie ! enfin . bon ! je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne serais pas ! qui voudrais d'un ami comme moi ?je suis con , sadique , débile , bavard , et j'en passe ! comment fait t'il pour m'apprécier ! Wuffy doit être sourd et aveugle c'est la seule solution possible ! O_o sinon il se serais enfuit en courant .j'aimerais qu'on m'explique comment il fait moi ! je ne mérite pas son amitié . et pourtant , oui pourtant je ne veux pas le voir partir ! j'ai trop peur de l'oublier avec le temps . et c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur ! l'oublier ! je l'aime tellement ! j'aimerais le protéger de tout ce qui est nocif pour lui ! le placer dans un écran protecteur forger par notre amitié ! Quand les gens se moques de nous dans la rue j'ai envie de leur casser la gueule ! purement et simplement ! pas parce qu'on se fout de moi ! ho non ça c'est bon j'ai l'habitude ! mais c'est en ce foutant de lui ! en lui faisant mal ! que l'on m'atteint .en le blessant lui , il me blessent moi ! ça doit être un début d'empathie .Quat'chan ! kesketumafé ? j'ai l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours . c'est ouf non ?  
  
j'ai découvert en lui j'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes dans son rire et ses yeux , l'essentiel j'ai découvert en lui j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel une attache a nulle autre pareille  
  
Hier j'ai parler a K-chan de mes peur ! il m'as dit que tout le monde avait peur du futur ! es ce que ça voudrais dire que Wuffy aurais peur de me perdre lui aussi ? Quand je pense a ce qu'il doit ressentir . oui parce qu'en plus de ça monsieur aime Sally !: et cette « #/putain de@=#~****** » aime treize (beurk ) et elle joue avec les sentiments de Wuffy chou ! .lui il l'aime de tout son c?ur et moi j'ai mal parce qu'il souffre de ça . et ça me rend passablement haineux ! si je pouvais ! je la buterais vite fais bien fait ! mais j'peux pas -_-0 il m'en voudrais trop et c'est moi qu'il haïras après ! Rhaaa ! c'est une saleté cette meuf ! une vrai pute (ceci est une insulte pour les putes de ce faire comparer a cette garce ! je m'excuse !) Ouais ! ça me démange trop ! fo que je la cogne !KUSO ! le pire c'est que je peux RIEN faire ! j'vais pas continuer a regarder cette #*=@ » faire souffrir mon meilleur ami ! mais qu'es ce que je peux faire contre ? rien ! et c'est dépriment !  
  
Et encore une mission fini ! et ces putain de professeur me font chier ! comme de par hazard demain ça recommence § sauf que cette fois je part pour une semaine ! j'ai une mission d'infiltration de base a Marachech ..il veulent me séparer de mes amis ou quoi ? bon ok c'est con parce qu'on est en guerre et qu'il faut bien faire avec -_-O Mais c'est pas juuuuuustttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee T_T Et pi y aurais pu envoyer Trowa ou Quat'chan non ? parce qu'ils parlent français et arabes ces deux la . pas moi O_o .enfin bon .le français je me débrouille mais sans plus ! Et bin non ! fallait que ça soit moi .BON .ok j'avoue que je kiffe ce genre de mission mais c'est pas une raison ! shit -_-0  
  
Mes racines et mes ailes Qui font de notre histoire De nos regards un trait d'union Et de mes chaînes Ma liberté sans condition Et ma plus belle prison  
  
Je me souviens . avant hier .je l'ai fait pleurer . vous vous rendez compte ? wufei ! pleurer avec des vrai larmes et tout et tout . juste parce que j'avais écrit une rédac sur ce qu'il ressentait envers cette .. ;hum hum de Sally en français . il m'as dit que j'étais sûrement le seul a le connaître aussi bien .mais c'est tout simplement parce que je suis son ami . que je m'intéresse a lui . pour mieux pouvoir le protéger ensuite ! et puis . ce qu'il ressent est tellement visible .sa souffrance , son amour , sa peine .. ;tout cela est tellement palpable . j'espère être le seul a le ressentir comme ça . parce que sinon je serais jaloux de mon rival .encore , si c'est une fille qui lui apporte le bonheur en tant que petit amie .tant que je garde ma place de meilleur ami dans son c?ur . De toute façon . moi je n'aime pas .je n'aime plus .j'ai arrêter d'aimer a partir du moment ou j'ai compris la malédiction . I'm shinigami ! qui m'aime s'y pique .  
  
j'ai découvert en lui j'ai découvert mes racines et mes ailes dans son rire et ses yeux , l'essentiel j'ai découvert en lui j'ai découvert ma terre et mon ciel une attache a nulle autre pareille  
  
plus le temps passe plus je l'aime moi mon piti wufei ^^ plus le temps passa plus je m'efforce de le garder plus le temps passe plus j'ai peur de le perdre ! plus le temps passe plus je sais que je ne l'oublierais jamais plus le temps passe plus je le vois s'éloigner plus je le vois partir , loin de moi plus je le vois se rapetisser sur le chemin de l'oubli , s'enfoncer dans le brouillard. plus le temps passe plus je le vois disparaître . alors je décide de réagir ! je cours , a en perdre haleine ,je suis ses traces sur le sol encore humide de mes larmes . je m'enfonce dans le brouillard , dans ce monde inconnus , le rattraper .. la seule pensée qui dicte mes pa .je le vois , j'arrive , je le prend par l'épaule , il se retourne , je plonge mes améthystes dans ses ébènes .je lui dit ! je lui dit tout ce qui est écris dans ce pseudo journal . je pleure et lui .me tire vers lui ! je reste dans ses bras .pour qu'il ne m'échappe plus ! pour ne plus le voir s'éloigner ! et il me promet ! de ne pas m'oublié ! de rester avec moi . pour toujours .  
  
~Owari~ 


End file.
